The prior art has utilized various assemblies for the interface of a conduit passing through a bulkhead or wall. In some instances, the assembly has constituted the juncture between one conduit meeting a second conduit at the location of a bulkhead or wall. In other instances, such assemblies have been merely to secure a conduit as it passes through a bulkhead or wall.
In addition, various structural means are known for securing capped valves for pneumatic tires, wherein a nut securing the valve to the tire casing is capable of passing over a cap that precludes external exposure of the valve assembly.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,042 a hydraulic coupling is shown, wherein a nut 5 secures the body A to a wall B and a conduit 15 is secured in the coupling A by means of an internally threaded surface and nut C. It is disclosed that nut 5 can pass over nut C.
A valve for a pneumatic tire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 637,919 wherein a tire stem has flange T and an outward threaded portion in housing H engaging a nut C which is larger than cap E threaded over the end of the valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,296 discloses a bulkhead mounting for fluid fittings having a nut 104 which engages a bulkhead B which is larger than a threaded portion 78a on a discreet assembly distinct from the assembly 28a that nut 104 is securely threaded to. The nut 104 is secured to component 28a and not the component 72a on which the threads 78a are fanned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,301 discloses a well fixture seal having apparatus with multiple diameter threaded regions including 16 and 13. Nut 28 is not described as being larger than any nut engaging thread 16 and nut 28 does not interact with an interval flange for securing the fixture.
Swiss Patent 81540 discloses a pneumatic tire valve having a flange a.sup.1, a large threaded portion a and a small threaded portion a.sup.3 which engages a cap l which entirely secures the end of the valve assembly. Nut f can pass over the cap l.
The deficiencies and drawbacks of the prior art as recited above are overcome by the unique configuration of the present invention, which provides ease of assembly in a minimum number of components, while providing the flexibility to secure ultra high purity conduits in a coaxial arrangement in a bulkhead in an environment that is not ultra high purity. Such advantages are set forth in greater detail below.